The Charmed One, and The Hunter
by Maverick500
Summary: While on a hunt Dean Winchester meets the Charmed ones. Piper/Leo, Dean/Paige, Sam/Phoebe pairing. Please R&R Ch. 24 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Charmed, or SPN, I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: This story takes place before SPN started, and right after Prue died, and goes AU from there.**

** Chapter 1:**

Dean pulled up to P3, and just sat in his black 1967 Impala. He had been hunting for a couple of bloodthirsty Fae for two weeks, and he had traced them to San Francisco. He sighed to himself as he opened his door, and wearily climbed from the Impala. He walked into the club, and chose a table where he could watch both the door, and the windows. He checked his watch, Bobby's contact was supposed to meet him at 9:30, and here it was 10:15. Dean was growing very impatient. He wondered how Sam was doing at Stanford, he wanted desperately to call him, but figured Sam wanted to stay away from hunting. He checked his watch for the fifth time, when Frank Kershaw, Bobby's contact walked in, and sat down. Dean growled, " You're late."

Frank rolled his eyes as he ordered a beer, then he said, " Chill out kid, Bobby told me the score. You know how to kill these things right"

Dean downed the rest of his beer, and signaled for another one as he said, " Yea just gank em with iron, or silver."

Frank nodded as both of their beers arrived. He took a long pull, then asked, " Got any iron, or silver?"

Dean replied, " I've got both."

Frank said as they both finished their beers, " Then let's go kill us some Fae."

Dean nodded as they both stood up, and headed outside. Dean went to the trunk of the Impala, and grabbed his 12 gauge sawed off Mossberg double barreled shotgun, Frank reached into the trunk, and pulled out a Mini-14, and sad, " Let's go."

Dean gave a curt nod as they proceeded to head to the alley behind P3. There they found the two Fae feeding on a about three young girls. Dean yelled as he shot one of the Fae in the chest with both barrels, killing it, " Hey."

Meanwhile in P3, All three of the Charmed Ones, Cole, and Leo were enjoying a post battle drink, when the loud boom of a shotgun alerted them. Cole asked, " Was that a gunshot?"

Phoebe replied, " I think so, we better check it out."

And with that they all headed outside. Back in the alley the second Fae glared at them both as it hissed, " You'll pay for that."

And with that it rushed at Dean, and Frank. It barreled right into Frank, and viciously tore his throat out. Dean having quickly reloaded, blewthe Fae's head off as he growled, " Eat this asswhipe."

He looked down at Frank's lifeless corse, and whispered as he quickly reloaded his shotgun, " I'm sorry Frank."

Just as the words left his mouth, Piper asked, " Who the hell are you, and what the hell just happened?"

**How will Dean explain this, and will the charmed ones, Cole, and Leo react**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dean whirled around, and said, " I'm Agent Billy Gibbons, FBI, and those guys were wanted for several murders up, and down the west coast."

They all looked at him skeptically as Cole asked, " You're Billy Gibbons huh, well I see you shaved your beard, and when did you leave ZZTOP for the FBI?"

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he said, " I'm not that Billy Gibbons, I'm another one."

Cole fixed him with a look as he said, " I don't think so, if I had to guess, I'd say you were a Hunter."

All three of the girls looked quizzically between him, and Dean as Phoebe asked, " What does he hunt in the city with a shotgun no less?"

Cole replied, " He's a demon hunter, I should have recognized it right off."

Dean's face was an emotionless mask as he asked, " You a hunter?"

Cole replied, Yes in a way."

Dean nodded as Phoebe asked, " What's your real name?"

Dean's lips twisted in a smirk as he said, " Don't think so princess. Give me your names, and I'll consider giving you mine."

Piper sighed as she said, " I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my sisters, Phoebe, and Paige. And this is my husband Leo Wyatt, and that's Phoebe's boyfriend Cole Turner."

Dean sighed, knowing his dad would kill him, but decided since these were the Charmed Ones, he could trust them. He said, " Dean Winchester."

**How will the girls react, should they have heard of Dean, or John? hould Cole be frightened**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The girls nodded, and Paige said, " Nice to meet you Dean. How long have you been a hunter?"

Dean replied, " Long enough."

Paige gave him a slightly dirty look as he walked away. Paige asked, " What's his problem?"

Cole said, " I've heard of him, he's a very fearsome hunter, rumor has it, his dad John Winchester taught him, and his brother Sam to hunt after Azazel killed their mother."

Leo was shocked as he as he said," Azazel's real, I just thought he was a myth."

Cole shook his head as he said, " He's real alright, I've fought him before, and I don't want to do it again. That reminds me, you girls need to learn to make Devil's Traps, and learn Exorcism spells."

Piper asked, " Why, and what is a Devil's Trap?"

Cole explained patiently once they were all back in the Manor, " A Devil's Trap is used to trap demons, it won't work on the demos we face, it's used for the demons that possess people."

Phoebe just stared at Cole for several minutes, then she asked, " Demons can possess people, are you serious?"

Cole nodded as Leo took over, " The demons you have faced can't possess people, only the highest level demons can possess people, you see there not corporeal, they're basically just black smoke, but they possess people, and there's only two ways to kill them, exorcism, or kill the host."

Paige asked, " We're supposed to kill innocents just because they're possessed."

Leo nodded as he said, " You could always Exorcise them."

They nodded as Piper said, " Teach us how to make a Devil's trap, and the Exorcism spell."

Cole nodded as he, and Leo began the lessons.

**Should the girls face possesed people in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A few days after Dean had met the Charmed Ones; he called Bobby, and asked, "What do you know about the Charmed Ones?"

Bobby replied in his usual gruff voice, "Course I have ya idjit, why?"

Dean replied, "Cause I met them a few days ago, while I was ganking those Fae."

Bobby asked," Did you introduce yourself?"

Dean replied as his lips twisted into a smirk at the memory, "I tried, but they saw right through my lie, and I was forced to tell them who I was. Did you know all three of them are hot as hell?"

Bobby barked a short laugh. Leave it to Dean Winchester to think the Charmed Ones; the most powerful good witches in existence were hot. He said, "Go pool your resources with them, maybe they can help you find the Yellow Eyed Demon."

Dean grabbed a beer from the six pack he bought, cracked it open, and took a long pull as he said, "I don't know Bobby, maybe I should see what Dad thinks about that."

Bobby cursed as he growled, " Ya dumbass idjit, your daddy's not here, ya ain't heard from him in what three months, so just do as I say."

Dean grinned to himself as he finished his beer, and reached for another as he said, " Yes sir, tomorrow night, I'll go to their club, and offer to work them."

Bobby said as Dean opened the beer, and took a long pull, "Good, now leave me alone."

Dean grinned as he terminated the call stretched out on the motel bed, and finished the beers. Then along about 1AM he fell into a restless sleep.

**Next chapter Dean gets to know the girls, should he find out about Leo, and Cole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next night he walked into P3, and bought a beer, and scanned the dimly lit overcrowded night club for the Charmed Ones. He hated the music that was playing, and was contemplating stepping outside, when he heard Paige ask tentatively, "Dean, Dean Winchester?"

Dean turned around, and ran his lasciviously over Paige as he asked, " Yea what is it beautiful?"

Paige was slightly taken aback by his words. She gazed at him, and decided he was definitely hot. He was a tall man with a lithe muscular build, green eyes, and short blonde hair. He wore faded blue jeans black steel toed work boots, an untucked black Metallica t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His lips twisted into a cocky smirk as he called, Ya still with us babe."

She was snapped out of her musings, and said, "Uh…yea, come on, I'll show you where we're stting."

As she led him to their table he quipped, " I guess there's no chance for this band to actually play good music is there?"

Paige grinned as she said, " This band is very good."

Dean snorted as he said, " Yeah right?"

Paige asked, " Okay Mr. Demon Hunter, what kind of music do you like?"

Dean's lips curved into his trademark smartassed smirk as he replied, "I like classic rock, and classic heavy metal."

Paige pulled a sour face as she said, "I should've guessed."

Dean rolled his eyes as she led him to a big booth in a dimly lit corner. She said, " Dean you remember my sisters right?"

Dean nodded as he took a long pull from his beer. After a few mments he said, "I thought maybe I could help you girls out, in exchange for you guys helping me."

Piper narrowed her eyes as she asked, " "With what?"

Dean replied as he finished his beer, "I'm looking for a yelow eyed demon, goes by the Azael?"

**Will they agree to help him**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

They table was engulfed in silence for several minutes, then Cole spoke up, "We'll help you."

Dean nodded his thanks as he, and Paige slid into the booth. Piper asked as he drained his beer, "Why are you after Azael?"

Dean replied bitterly, "Because that yellow eyed son of a bitch killed my mother."

Once again there was silence, then Dean's phone rang, and he knew by the ramblin man ringtone it was his dad. He got up, and stepped outside as he flipped open his phone, and said, "Hey Dad."

John Winchester barked, "Hey Dean, how'd the hunt go?"

Dean replied, "It went okay, we lost Frank."

John was quiet for several minutes, then he asked, "But you're alright?"

Dean replied, "Yes sir, I'm fine, but I've got something I need to tell you."

John asked wearily, "What is it Dean?"

Dean replied, "I met the Charmed Ones, and asked them if they could help us find Azael."

**How will John Winchester react**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

John was quiet for a long moment, then he said, "Alright, Bobby knew their grandmother, and mother, so talk to him, andd see if you can trust them."

Dean replied, "I already did, he's the one that told me to talk to them, and ask for their help."

John grunted, then he said, "Keep me apprised."

Dean replied before he severed the connection, "Yes sir."

Then he spun on his heel, and sauntered back into P3, and over to where the girls were sitting. Piper asked as he slid back into the booth, "Who was that?"

Dean replied as he took a drink of the new beer that had been placed before him, "My dad, he wanted to know about the hunt."

Cole asked, "Who is your Dad?"

**Should Dean tell them about John**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Dean was silent for several minutes, then he said, " It was my dad."

Cole asked, "Is your dad John Winchester?"

Dean answered in a suspicious voice, "Yea, why?"

Cole said, "I've met him before."

Dean asked, "So you're a hunter?"

Cole replied, yea."

Dean asked, : How long?"

Cole replied, "About 2 years."

Dean asked, "What got you into hunting?"

Cole replied, "A demon killed my father."

**Should Dean learn the tryth from Cole, or some other source.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dean just stared at Cole, there was something about the guy that he didn't like, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was snapped out his musings by Leo asking, "Your father's really John Winchester?"

Dean nodded as he took another drink of his beer, and asked with pride, and suspicion in his voice, "Yep, you heard of him?"

Leo replied, "He's a legend up there, you have a pretty god reputation up their, and you're both widely feared in the Underworld as well."

Dean's lips twisted in a cocky smirk as he said, "Awesome."

Phoebe asked, "Where are you from Dean?"

He replied Lawrence Kansas."

Piper was about to say something, when Phoebe suddenly bolted upright. After several minutes Piper asked, "What did you see?"

Phoebe replied, "II saw a girl get pined to the ceiling, and then catch on fire, then I saw a tall college student with shaggy brown hair, and dark brown eyes get killed by a demon with Yellow eyes."

Dean jumped to his feet, and said, "I gotta go noow."

Paige asked, "What's wrong Dean?"

Dean replied, "The guy she just described sounds like my brother Sam."

Paige said, "We'll help you if you want."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he said, "Thanks."

Then he turned to Phoebe as he asked, "Any idea where this attack takes place?"

Phoebe replied, "Not really, but it felt like their home."

Dean thought for a minute, then he said, "Well that's in Palo Alto. That's about 30 miles from here."

Piper said, "Alright, Phoebe, and Cole can go with me, and Leo, while Paige you ride with Dean. Dean you lead the way."

Dean arched an eyebrow at her, but otherwise said nothing. Piper just gave him a look as she said, "Let's get going people, time's running out."

They all nodded as they loaded up and got on the road.

**Well here it is the girls get to meet Sam, shoul;ld they get there in time, or should Jess die like in the show**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While they were driving Paige remarked, "Stanford huh, bet your proud of your little brother huh?"

Dean glanced sidelong at her as he reached down, and turned the radio down, and said, "I am proud of the big geek, but I'm also-why am I telling any of this to you, let's just leave it at I'm very proud of Sammy."

Paige just nodded as she changed the subject, "So what is your brother majoring in?"

Dean replied, " I think I heard from Pastor Jim that Sam was pre law."

Paige said as they parked a shadowy spot next to the apartments, "Cool."

Dean nodded as he jumped out, opened the trunk, and began to grab different weapons. The girl's, and Leo just stared at the various weapons he had in the trunk. Phoebe snarked as Dean grabbed a sawed off 12 gauge Mossberg 590, and began loading the pockets of his black leather jacket with shells filled with rock salt, and consecrated iron. Then he checked his .45 1911, then returned to his waistband. Then he grabbed a half dozen throwing knives, and a half dozen flasks of holy water, and stuffed them in his pockets., "Quite the arsenal you have here."

Dean's lips twisted in a smirk as he said, "Yea it is, pick anything you want from here, you're going to need them."

The girl's, and Leo declined. He turned to Cole, and, "And you?"

Cole replied, "I've got all of the weapons I need."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders as he slammed the trunk closed. Then he led them to Sam's apartment as Piper asked, "You know where you're going?"

Dean called as he broke out in a run, "Yea, it's this way."

He kept running until he got to a small apartment. He didn't even slow down as he kicked the door open, and button hooked into the apartment. Dean heard a girl, who he figured was Sam's girlfriend scream a bloodcurdling scream, then stop. He also heard his brother scream, "Jess, no."

Dean pounded up the stairs, and kicked the bedroom door open, and sent a rock salt filled shell into Azazel's chest as he yelled, "Eat that you son of a bitch."

Much to Dean's astonishment, Azazel just laughed as he said, "Aw Dean, I knew if I went after Sam, you'd come running to the rescue."

Dean growled as he jacked another shell in the chamber, and fired again, "You're dead asshole."

Azazel's grin just grew as he used his telekinesis to hurl Dean bodily into a wall. Dean crashed to the floor, and was just standing up, when Leo, Cole, and the girls came running in. Cole wasted no time in transforming into Belthazor, and hurling energy balls at Azazel. Piper began blasting him with her exploding power. When that didn't work she switched to her freezing power, that too had no effect, however it did give Dean time to regroup, and grab his shotgun, and fire round after round at Azazel. He yelled as he reloaded his shotgun with the consecrated iron rounds, "Leo, don't just stand there get Sam the hell outta here now."

Leo nodded as he touched Sam's shoulder, and orbed him back to the vehicles. Then he orbed back in to help with the battle. He arrived just as Piper was slung into a wall. Leo unleashed a torrent of white lightning at Azazel, causing him to laugh out loud as he said, "Nice try Whitelighter, but you'll have to do better than that."

And with that he hurled Leo through the open bedroom door. Just as Dean was about to shoot him again, he opened his mouth, and with a mighty howl black smoke poured from his mouth leaving a dying corpse in it's wake. Piper asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Cole replied as he transformed back into Cole, "That was the demon leaving his body, now that the demon is no longer inhabiting the body, the guy is dying."

Piper said as Leo walked back into the room, "Hurry it up heal him, he's dying."

Leo asked, "How did this happen?"

Dean replied as he ran a hand through his hair, "The guy is dying cause Azazel was the only thing keeping him alive after all of the damage he took."

Leo nodded as Dean said, "I'm going to go check on Sammy."

As he was leaving Cole asked, "You want me to come with you?"

Dean whirled around to face him, and punched him in the jaw with a wicked right cross as he growled, "Stay the hell away from me, and Sammy, or I'll send your ass back to hell."

And with that he turned on his heel, and walked outside to talk with his younger brother.

**How'd y'all like the battle with Azazel? Should Dean attack Cole? Also should Sam, and Pheobe get together**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: I want to give a very special thank you** **to kindleflame5 for all of the terrific help, and ideas. **

Dean found Sam sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala crying. Normally Dean would tease him mercilessly, but this time he knew his brother needed to grieve in piece."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and called his dad, when he got his dad's voicemail he sighed, and said, "Dad, Azazel just attacked Sam, and killed his girlfriend, we fought him, but were unable to even scratch him. Call me back as soon as you get this dad."

Sam looked up as he asked, "No answer huh?"

Dean replied, "Nope."

Sam asked, "When was the last time you talked to him?"

Den replied, "A few days ago right after I killed two Fae."

Sam nodded, and was about to say something, when Leo, and Piper orbed in right in front of him, then Phoebe, and Cole shimmered in, followed by Paige who orbed in as well. Dean leapt back bringing the shotgun up as he yelled, "What the hell was that, and what the hell did you turn into?"

Cole replied, "I transformed into Belthazor, my demon alter ego."

Dean just stared at him as he barked, "And you guys, what the hell was that?"

Leo replied, "I'm a white lighter, sort of a guardian angel, and guide. And Paige is half white lighter."

Dean nodded, and growled as he kept a steady bead on Cole's chest, "I guess that leaves you the odd man out huh chuckles."

Phoebe said, "He just helped you save your little brother, cut him some slack, yea he's half demon, but he's also half human too."

Dean growled, "Well good for him. He's still gonna die if he comes near me, or my brother."

Cole shouted as he got into Dean's face, "What do you want from me, I helped you, also I don't hurt innocents anymore, IU help save them."

Dean rolled his eyes as he roughly shoved Cole back. Cole formed an energy ball as he growled, "You pigheaded bastard, I helped you."

Sam jumped out of the car, and stod next to Dean as he spat, we don't need your help.""

Cole rolled his eyes as growled, "Fine then, you both can go screw yourselves."

And with that he shimmered away. Phoebe ranted, "What the hell is wrong with you two, Cole helped you two out, and this is thanks he gets."

Sam, and Dean both rolled their eyes as they turned around, and headed for the Impala. Phoebe grabbed Sam's arm, and was about to say something, when she was or come by a very powerful premonition of her, and Sam locked in a very passionate kiss, then of them making love. She dropped her hand, and stammered, "Piper, we uh…need to get back to th uh manor."

Piper nodded as she said, "Alright Pheobs, see you guys later."

Sam, and Dean nodded as they climbed into the Impala, and roared away. Elsewhere Cole had summoned Azazel, and was waiting for him to arrive. A voice spoke up, "Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand Belthazor?"

Cole whirled around, and came face to face with Azazel. He cleared his throat as he said, "I can deliver the Charmed Ones, and the Winchesters to you."

Azazel's yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked, "Why would you do that?"

Cole replied, "Because you can get the Source to call off the bounty on my head."

Azazel sad, "If you do as you promise, then I'll put you under my personal protection."

Cole said as they shook hands, "You have a deal."

Azazel asked, "When. And where?"

Cole replied, "Here at 3:00 Am three days from now."

Azael grinned as he said, "I'll be waiting.

**Cole's betraying the girls, what will they do when they find out?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Ahgain I'd like to thank kindleflame5 for the excellent ideas, support, and help**

When they got back to the manor Phoebe said, "I had a premonition of me, and Sam Winchester making out, then passionately making love. It felt right, It felt like he's who I'm destined for."

Piper, Paige, and Leo were all rendered speechless for several minutes, then Piper asked, "What about Cole?"

Phoebe replied, "I love him, but he's not the one, and I think deep down I always knew it."

Paige commented, "Besides the Winchester's are way hotter than Cole, and let's not forget the most important thing of all, they're not evil."

Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow, "you think they're hot huh?'

Paige nodded as she said, "Yea, especially Dean, he's hot as hell, the classic bad boy."

Piper grinned as Leo said, "Don't forget they're widely feared hunters. They could be a great asset."

Paige nodded as she said, Yea, what's with the hunting with no powers thing, I mean I read in the boo of shadows that it's been done, but very seldom successfully."

Leo said, "While that is mostly true, I personally know of at least three hunters who are very successful,"

Paige looked at Phoebe as she asked suspiciously, "Why did you want to know if I thought the Winchester's were hot?"

Phoebe grinned as she said, "Well. while on the way home, I had a premonition of you, and Dean making out, then doing it."

Paige just stared wide eyed at Phoebe for several minutes, then she sputtered, "Did it feel like he was the one for me?"

Phoebe replied, "Sorry honey, it doesn't work like that, only you know if he's the one."

Paige nodded as Piper asked, "Who are the hunters you know, are they good?"

Leo replied, "Yes they are very good. They are Daniel Elkins, Pastor Jim Murphy, and Caleb. I'm unsure of his last name."

Piper nodded slowly as she asked, "Do you know Sam, and Deans Dad by any chance?"

Leo replied, "Only by reputation."

**Hope y'all like this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Dean asked as he cracked open a beer from the 6 pack he bought, "So Sammy, what do you think of the Charmed Ones?"

Sam's head jerked up as he asked, "Did you just say they were the Charmed Ones?"

Dean replied in a sarcastic voice, "What're you deaf, you know exactly what I said."

Sam shot a glare at his brother as he automatically snapped, "Jerk."

Dean retorted, "Bitch."

Sam gave a hearty laugh, it felt good to laugh, and it also felt good to fall back into the same old routine he, and Dean had always shared. He said, "I'm glad we them, they could be a big help in the fight against the yellow eyed demon."

Dean said as he drained his beer, and cracked open another, "Me, and Bobby IDed the demon, his name is Azazel, he's very old, it's said he was Lucifer's right hand."

Sam asked, "Then how the hell do we kill him?"

Dean replied, "No idea, but I do know one thing."

Sam asked, "What?"

Dean replied, "We're gonna gank the sucker one way or the other."

Sam nodded as he grabbed a beer, cracked it open, and drank deeply. Dean protested, "Hey, get your own damned beer, this is mine."

Sam gave him the finger as he took a another long pull from the beer."

Dean growled, "Fine, you can have one more."

As the brothers continued to banter back, and forth, they were unaware of a pair of golden eyes, and two pair of black eyes watching them.

**Who's watching them**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The next day Dean, and Sam decided to go find the Charmed Ones house, and see what they could find on Azazel. As they climbed into the impala Sam asked, "You have any idea where they live?"

Dean replied as he started the Impala, and roared away, "Nope, I thought we could go by P3, then follow one of them home."

Sam shot him an annoyed glance as he said, "That's the way to to endear ourselves to them, let's stalk them."

Dean rolled his eyes as he said deadpan, Shut up Sammy."

Sam said, "Whatever jerk."

Dean replied, "Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes as he asked, "You really think we can trust them?"

Dean cast a sidelong glance at him as he said, "Bobby said they were very trustworthy."

Sam said sarcastically, "That's all we need to know then."

Dean glared at him as he yelled, "What the hell is your problem Sammy?"

Sam replied tersely, "We don't know anything about them Dean. That's all I'm saying."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement as he sighed, and said, "I know Sammy, but I really think we can trust them."

Sam pressed as they pulled up to the club, "Why Dean, you've never fought this hard for anyone, let alone witches."

Dean glared at him as he growled, "Cause Dad, and Bobby both said they were extremely trustworthy."

Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he said wearily, "Fine Dean, let's go."

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as they watched Piper climb into her car, and drive off. Without missing a beat Dean smoothly pulled out into traffic, and began to follow her.

**Should Piper ve mad that she was followed**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

They pulled to a stop right behind Piper's Jeep Cherokee. Dean climbed out, and leaned against the Impala, a cocky smirk twisting his lips as Piper marched over to him. She yelled once she was in front of him, "Why the hell did you follow me?"

Dean replied, "We wanted to know where you live."

Piper was seething as she yelled, "Why didn't you just ask?"

Dean replied in a cocky voice, "What, and miss out on this oh so stimulating conversation, I don't think so."

Piper glared at him as she froze him, and stormed up to the manor. Sam jumped from the Impala, and ran after Piper. He caught up to her as she reached the front door, and said, "I'm sorry we followed you Mrs. Halliwell, but what the hell did you to my brother?"

Piper's eyes softened as she said, "It's alright Sam, I just froze him."

Sam exclaimed, "What the hell do you mean you just froze hi?"

Piper chuckled as she reassured him, "It's my power, it won't hurt him, he'll unfreeze if something hits him."

Sam smirked slyly as he dug in his pocket, wadded up a piece of paper, and hit Dean in the head with it. Dean came unfrozen, and looked all around, finally he spotted them on the porch, and yelled as he sprinted up to them, "How the hell did both of you get up there so fast?"

Piper replied, "I froze you because you were being an asshole."

Dean ranted, "You froze me, I can't believe you freaking froze me. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Piper rolled her eyes as she led them inside, "Calm down. Look on the bright side, at least I didn't blow you up."

Both Winchester's stared wide eyed at her as Dean roared, "Blew me up, you could've blew me up. This chick's nuts, that's just…awesome."

Piper rolled her eyes as she said, "My powers have been a little off lately, they're growing, and I'm having to learn how to control them all over again again."

Dean sank onto the sofa as he said deadpan, "Awesome."

**How did y'all like the interaction between Dean. and Piper**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Dean was just finishing his 3rd beer, when Paige orbed in. She asked, "Dean why are you here?"

He replied as he set the now empty bottle on the coffee table with the other two, "Me, and Sammy followed Piper home from P3 cause we wanted to find out where you guys live."

Paige asked, clearly amused, "And just how did she take it?"

Dean replied, "She freakin froze me, then when I called her on it, all she said was at least I didn't blow you up."

Paige could stifle her laughter no longer. After several minutes, she said, "She has a point Dean."

Dean just stared at her in open mouthed shock as he exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you people, she could've blew up my car."

Paige began to laugh again as Dean glared at her. Just then Phoebe came walking through the door, and asked, "What's so funny?"

Before she could answer Cole shimmered in, and said, "I've found Azazel."

**Is it a trap, shouldthey kill Azazel now, or later**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Dean leapt to his feet as he yelled, "Sammy get your ass in here now."

Sam, Piper, and Leo rushed in the conservatory as Dean barked, "Alright you soulless bastard, spill it, tell us where that yellow eyed son of a bitch is hiding out."

Cole, and Phoebe glared at him as Cole said, "He's in an old warehouse on the pier."

Dean snapped, "Well let's go."

Piper said, "Whoa hold on there, we need to do some research, a lot of research actually, I mean how do even we kill this Azazel, will the power of three work, clearly our individual powers do no good against this guy."

Dean rolled his eyes as grabbed his battered leather jacket and headed for the door as he said, "While you guys research, I'll do a little recon."

Cole said, "I'll come with you."

Dean whirled around, and roared with eyes blazing, "Like hell you will, I don't need some demon half breed as my copilot."

And with that he was gone. Cole asked, "What's his problem?"

Sam replied as he shot him a withering death glare, "We don't like demons."

And with that he stalked away. Cole looked at the girls, and Leo, and just disgustedly rolled his eyes as he shimmered away. Phoebe said, "I'll help Sam with research."

Both piper, and Paige grinned knowingly at her as Piper said, "I bet you'll help him."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she went, and found Sam, and took him to the attic. Paige said, "I'll go help Dean."

Leo asked, "How will you find him, you don't have a precise location."

Paige replied, "I'll just try to sense him like you taught me."

And with that she orbed out. Piper said as her, and Leo went to join Sam, and Phorebe in the attic, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

**Next chapter is the fight with Azazel, should Cole help Azazel?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Dean had just snuck into the warehouse, when Paige orbed in beside him. He jumped slightly as he hissed, "Why are you here?"

Paige whispered, "I though you might need some backup."

He nodded as they delved deeper into the darkened warehouse. Paige was about to ask a question, when suddenly they heard several voices, and approaching footsteps. Dean grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind a large stack of wooden crates just as the huge overhead lights were turned on. Paige asked, "What's going on?"

Dean replied sarcastically, "Do I look like I know?"

Paige just rolled her eyes at his response, and tone. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice, "I will kill the Charmed ones for you father."

Paige was stunned, sure she neither like nor trusted Cole, but she never dreamed he would kill Phoebe. Paige just at Cole as Azazel, and a short petite woman with short blonde hair, and brown eyes stepped from the shadows. Azazel said, "I know you will my son, and to make sure you get them all, I'm sending your sister Meg with you."

Cole nodded as they shimmered out. Paige glanced at Dean as she said, "We have to get back."

Dean nodded as he said, "Yu go on, I'll meet you there."

Paige nodded as she orbed back to the manor. Dean rushed out to his Impala, jumped in, and sped to the manor. As he was driving, he yanked out his cell, and called Sam. When Sam answered Dean said, "We've got incoming Sammy."

Sam clearly bewildered asked, "Dean what are you talking about?"

Dean replied, "Cole, and some demon bitch named Meg are on their way to kill you guys, I'm on my way back there."

Sam asked, "What do you want to do?"

Dean replied as he whipped around a hairpin turn, " The usual Sammy, salt lines at every door, and window, devil's traps, and a few other surprises, just like Dad, and Bobby showed us."

Sam was about to reply, when suddenly both demons in question appeared. Sam shouted, "Dean they're here, and there's a-"

Suddenly the line went dead. Dean screamed, "Sam, sam dammit answer me. Sammy."

He closed his phone, thrw it on the dash, and stomped down on the accelerator.

**Hope y'all like this. next chapter is the big fight.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

When Dean arrived he jumped out of the Impala, and ran for the manor. Drew his pistol as he kicked the door, and ran inside. The first demon he saw, he put two bullets in it's chest, then as he was searching the kitchen, heard what sounded like Paige, r maybe Phoebe scream, then a heavy thud from upstairs. He sprinted upstairs, and saw six demons surrounding Sam, Phoebe, and Paige. He shouted as he shot a demon, "Hey get the hell away from them."

The remaining five demons' heads whipped toward him, and one growled, "Dean Winchester, we were told of your arrival, but we were told to leave you for the son of Azazel."

Dean deadpanned as he shot the demon in the head, "Awesome."

Seeing the demons were distracted Sam recited a quick exorcism, and sent one of the demons back to hell. This angered the remaining two demons, they used their powers to throw Sam, and the girls into the wall, then they threw them through separate bedroom doors. Dean holstered his pistol, and pulled out the sawed off Mossberg 590 concealed in his jacket, and shot one of the demons. He yelled as he shot another demon, "Sammy, you alright?"

Sam said as he staggered out of one of the bedrooms, "I'm fine Dean."

Dean nodded as he killed the last remaining demon. Paige, and Phoebe had just emerged, when a huge horde of demons appeared alongside Cole, Meg, and Azazel."

Phoebe asked as Piper, and Leo orbed in, Cole what are you doing?"

He replied as he transformed into Belthazar, "I am taking my rightful place by my father's side."

Dean spat, "What place is that ya douche bag "

Meg flung him into a wall as she said, "Don't talk like that to my brother."

A voice growled from behind her as she was shot in the back, "Don't go flinging my boy around bitch."

Azazel, and Belthazar whirled around as John Winchester jacked another round into his Remington 870. Azazel said, "Aw John Winchester, how's Mary, oh that's right I killed her."

John glared at him as he shot him in the chest, and butt stroked Cole in face, then dashed over to where his sons, and the Charmed Ones were gathered. Once Dean had regained his feet, he said, "How's your face you half breed son of a bitch."

Cole glared at him as he hurled an energy ball at them."

Paige held out her hand, and said "Energy Ball."

And just like that the energy ball was thrown back at the demons, incinerating 3 of them. Azazel roared, "Great a damned white lighter."

Cole rumbled, "Actually Father she's only half White lighter."

Azazel grinned evilly as he said, "So you can die like a regular human. That's good to know."

Dean asked with an edge to his voice, "Why is that good you yellow eyed ass hat?"

Azazel replied, "Because I've always wanted a White lighter in hell, and I don't even have to have a Dark lighter to make it happen."

**This is the first part of the battle, should John die?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Dean growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean ya ass clown?"

Azazel grinned evilly as Paige started to be hoisted into a very familiar position, at least to the Winchesters. John roared as he fired round after round at Azazel, "No you are not going to hurt these girls."

Azazel sneered, "How do you plan to stop me?"

John replied he grabbed a flask from his pocket, and threw it's contents at Azazel, causing the demon to hiss in pain. Meg waved her hand, sending John flying into a nearby wall. Dean shot her in the chest. She looked down, and said in an annoyed voice, "You shot me you dick."

Dean quipped as he jacked another round into the chamber, and shot her again, "Aw did that hurt slutty demon Barbie."

Cole growled as he rushed Dean, Don't talk about my sister like that."

Dean caught him, and slung him bodily into the wall, and put a bullet in his shoulder for good measure as he yelled, "Stay down Chuckles."

Seeing his son hurt threw Azazel into a murderous rage. He waved his hand, and sent the Winchesters, and Halliwells flying. Then with Meg by his side he walked over, grabbed an unconscious John Winchester, and flayed him alive, and disappeared.

**Well there it is the conclusion of the big battle, What did y'all think. Sould Cole die next chapter, and if so should Dean torture him for a while, or just kill him**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

When Dean came to his eyes landed on the eviscerated corpse of his father. He rushed to Sam's side, and slapped him in the face as he yelled, "Sammy are you alright."

The girls, and Leo jus watched as Dean thoroughly checked Sam for any broken bones. Once he was sure that there was none, Dean led Sam to John's lifeless corpse. Dean just looked impassively as Sam wept for their deceased father. When he was done Dean stated in a rough voice, "Let's finish this."

Sam nodded as he drug Cole, (now in human form) in the te attic. Dean followed, and slammed the door. Sam threw Cole into the chat sat right under a devils trap as Dean punched him in the face, and bellowed, "Wake you half breed son of a bitch."

Cole groaned as he came to, and tried to lunge at the Winchesters, but found that he couldn't leave the chair. He looked up at the ceiling, as Dean laughed cruelly, and sneered, "Ye, devils trap you know what mrans… you ain't going nowhere."

Cole growled, "Let me out of here, or I swear when I get free you'll be begging me to kill you."

Dean said as he pulled out a silver flask of holy water, and splashed some on Cole's bare chest, "You aren't getting free you half breed ass hat."

Cole hissed in pain as the holy water made contact with his skin. He growled, "You won't get away with this, my father, and my sister will make you all suffer."

Sam yelled as he brutally punched Cole in the jaw, "Where is Azazel hiding?"

Cole replied, "What makes you think I would ever tell you?"

Dean replied in a low menacing voice as he grabbed a bag of rock salt, and poured some into Cole's mouth, "Because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Cole sneered with false bravado, "Ooh, I'm so scared."

Dean rolled his eyes as he poured holy water on his bowie, and the poured rock salt onto the wet blade. Then he plunged it into Cole's abdomen as he growled, "You better be asshole."

Cole let out a bloodcurdling scream as the skin around the wound sizzled, and smoked. Dean stepped back, a cold graced his lips, and a cold ruthless look in his blazing green eyes. Meanwhile on the other side of the door Phoebe was sobbing as she heard Cole's anguished cries. She kept trying to get into the room, but was restrained each time by Piper, and Paige. She sobbed heavily as she asked, "Why are you two letting them torture Cole?"

Piper replied, "He betrayed us to Azazel."

Paige added, "And let's not forget the fact that he is Azazel's son."

Phoebe was at a loss for words as she crumpled to the floor, and sobbed heavily. Meanwhile back in the attic Dean was pouring more salt down Cole's throat as he asked, " You sure you don't want to tell us how ti summon Azazel?"

Cole spit out great mouthfuls of blood, and soft tissue as he said, "Never, I'll never tell you how to summon my father."

Dean was about to say something, when suddenly him, and Sam were thrown into a wall, and Meg stepped from the shadows grinning evilly. Dean climbed to his feet, and pulled out his .45 as he growled, "Why are you here?"

Meg replied as she walked, and used her powers to break the devils trap, "To rescue my big brother."

Sam said an edge to his voice, "We'll never stop hunting you, or Azazel."

Meg replied as she used her powers to send an athamae into Dean's midsection, "I think you'll be to busy to hunt for us."

She laughed as she said, "Shall we go brother?"

Cole smirked evilly as he said, "Yes lets get out of here."

Before he could shimmer away Sam grabbed Dean's fallen pistol, and put two rounds into Cole's head as he yelled for the girls. Meg looked down at his lifeless corpse, and thundered as she disappeared, "This is far from over Sam Winchester."

When Paige orbed the ge girls into the attic Sam gestured frantically at Dean as he yelled, "Help him, you're witches do something."

**Will Paige heal him in time. Next chapter there will be romance I promise**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Paige dropped down beside him, and slowly pulled the athame out, causing Dean to hiss in pain. Sam said frantically, "I said do something."

Piper said, Sam you need to calm down, Paige is going to heal him."

Sam just stared at her for several minutes then he exploded, "What the hell do you mean calm down, my brother is dying."

Piper was rendered speechless by the raw emotion in his voice. She was reminded of losing Prue. Finally after several seconds she said, "Phoebe take Sam downstairs."

She had to say Phoebe's name 3 more times, then when she had her younger sister's attention she repeated her previous statement. Phoebe nodded, and with one last long lingering look at Cole's lifeless body, she did what Piper had told her. Once they were gone Piper said, "We need to do something with all of the bodies."

Leo said, "I'll see what the Elders have to say."

Piper nodded as he orbed out. Then she turned to Paige, and saw that she was healing Dean. When she was done Dean stood up, and said matter of factly, "We salt, and burn all of the demon's bodies, and we give my dad a Hunter's funeral."

Both girls stared at him, and he heard Paige think, "What is a hnter's funeral?"

He stared at her as he asked in a slightly edged voice, "What the hell is going on?"

Piper replied, "What are you talking about?"

Dean replied, "I can hear her thoughts, and I can feel her feelings."

Paige chimed in, "And I can hear his thoughts, and feel his feelings as well."

Piper was at a loss for words for several minutes, then she shouted, "Leo, we need you."

Leo orbed in, and asked, "What's going on?"

Piper explained what had happened after Paige had healed Dean. Leo was quiet for several minutes, then he said, "It means that Paige, and Dean are soul mates."

Dean growled, "Explain now chuckles."

Leo said, "Usually when a White lighter heals somebody nothing happens, but when that person happens to be that White lighter's soul mate, a bond is formed between the two."

Dean asked, "Well how the hell do we break it."

Leo replied, "You have to die."

Dean yelled as he stormed from the room, Oh hell now."

Paige was left staring at Leo as she asked, "What do I do?"

Piper said, "Go after him."

Paige nodded as she orbed out, and appeared in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean jumped as he yelled, "Holy hell woman."

Paige grinned as she asked, "Why did you run out of the house?"

Dean shot her a look as he snarked, "You're kidding right?"

At Paige's pointed look he went on in a slightly calmer voice, "Look no offense, but I hate to be tied down."

Paige asked, "And you think that's what this bond is, shackles?"

Dean countered, "Don't you?"

She replied, "No the way I see it, it's a great help. It will allow us to fight demon's better, and help each other. Not to mention when you, and Sam leave on hunts, it will let me know you're alright, as well where you are so I can come help whenever you need me."

He thought about it for several minutes, then his lips twisted into a smirk as he said, "Soul mates huh, well it could be worse."

She asked as a grin formed on her face, as she said, "Yea you could be bound to Leo."

He burst out laughing as hie wrapped his arm around her, pulled her flush up against him, and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss as he twisted the fingers of one hand in her hair. Unbeknownst to them, Piper, and Leo were watching them from the conservatory window. Leo wrapped his arm around his wife, d she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Finally romance, I'd like to thank kindleflame5 for the bond idea. Next chpter Phoebe, and Sam get together**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

For several minutes they just sat in silence, finally Phoebe spoke, "I'm really sorry about your dad."

Sam nodded his thanks as he said, "That bitch will pay for what she did to Dean."

Phoebe nodded as she asked in a very quiet voice, "I wonder why Cole betrayed us?"

Sam replied in a rage filled voice, "He was Azazel's son. Frankly I don't I don't give a damn, I'm just glad he's dead."

Phoebe was rendered speechless yet again by the intense waves of aggression, and hatred that was in his voice. For lack of anything else to she leaned forward took Sam's face in her hands, and kissed him passionately. Sam went to pull back at first, but changed his mind, and deepened the kiss. They were totally lost in each other, and oblivious to the outside world; thus they failed to notice Dean, Paige, Piper, and Leo enter the room. Dean crowed as he clapped loudly, "Way to go Sammy good for you."

They broke apart, and Sam growled, "Jerk."

Dean shot back as he wrapped an arm around Paige's waist, "Bitch."

**Sorry I ain't updated in a while, and sorry it's so shot. Next chapter will be longer. Should Bobby call them with a hunt, or should they find one on their own, and if so should the girls help out? Also what should they hunt nest of vamps, or Necromancer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Dean grinned at his younger brother as he walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a six pack of beer. He handed Sam and Phoebe one, then carried the others into the conservator for him, and Paige. Phoebe asked once Dean left the room, "You think he's going to drink all of those beers himself?"

Sam replied, "He might split them with Paige, but is she doesn't want them, then yea he will."

Phoebe just laughed as Sam grabbed their beers, and went into the conservatory with Dean and Paige. Dean was finishing his second beer, when Sam snarked, "Hey jerk you gonna share any of that Paige?"

Dean replied as he cracked another one open, "Nope she didn't want any bitch."

Sam just grinned as he opened his, and Phoebe's beers. He took a long pull on his beer, and asked, "Paige you don't drink?"

Paige replied as she took a drink of her Perrier, "No I had a bit of a liquid problem in my younger days."

Sam nodded as he said, "Dean's still got a liquid problem don't you jerk."

Dean finished his beer, and gave Sam the finger as he said, "Up yours bitch."

Sam just shook his head as he took a drink of his beer. Piper and Leo walked hand in hand down the stairs, and joined them on the sofa. Dean threw him the last beer as he asked, "So what's a White Lighter?"

Leo said, "Well basically we're guardian angels, and guides to good witches."

Dean asked as he took a long pull from his beer, "Are they only for good witches?"

Leo nodded, and said as he drained his beer, "Good."

Piper asked with a hint of skepticism, "Why?"

Dean replied, "Cause we don't wanna come up against one, when we're hunting a witch."

Piper was about to say somethng, when Dean's cell began to play _Hotel California _by the Eagles_. _He grabbed it from his pocket, and said, " What's up Bobby?"

Bobby said, "Real sorry bout your Daddy boy."

Dean replied, "Thanks Bobby, but how did you know?"

Bobby said, "Sam called, and told me, UI'm on muy way there with Ellen, and Jo. When I get there we can have the funeral."

Dean grinned into the phone, he was happy that Bobby had found Ellen, and Jo. He asked, "Could youcall Pastor Jim, and Caleb?"

Bobby replied, "Sure boy, I'll do it."

Dean thanked him, then terminated the call. He put the phone vack in his pocket as he said, "Bobby's coming with Ellen, and Jo, he's also going to call Pastor Jim, and Caleb."

Upon seeing the blanks on the girls faces he said, "Bobby is like our second father, and Ellen is hids wife, they've been married for about 8 years. Jo is Ellen's daughter, she wants to be a hunter like her parents, but both of are dead set against it."

Piper said as he paused to drain his beer, "Leo told us about Pastor Jim, and Caleb."

Dean asked, "How do you know them? They never told us about White Lighters."

**I decided to put the hunt off for a few chapters, next chapter Leo explains how he knows Pastor Jim, and Caleb. Also the girls meet Bobby**


End file.
